As ninfas
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: Uma one alternativa de harry e luna


As ninfas

A casa do gritos uma antiga construção em Hogsmeade considerada a casa mais mal assombrada da Grã Bretanha. Era na verdade a casa do encontro dos marotos em todos os dias de lua cheia. E ali que se encontrava Harry após a morte de seu padrinho, o segundo maroto que partia. Aquele era lugar que seu pai, seu padrinho um dia estiveram e agora era o lugar mais próximo deles que conseguia estar.

Luna sabia que o menino que sobreviveu queria ficar só, mas o que ela poderia fazer se a lua dizia para ela ir lá? A menina não iria ignorar o pedido da Lua, imagina se ela desrespeita e acontece algo? Não, ela iria e ajudaria o amigo.  
Não foi difícil acha-lo mesmo tentado se esconder quando escutou os pulos da loira, ela sabia onde ele estava.

- Harry sabia que ele odiaria te ver assim? Sirius Toquinho de Boarman era um artista fabuloso e alegre - comentou abrindo uma bolsinha e tirando varias coisas de lá - Achei – falou a menina feliz com um objeto estranho na mão – Isso ajuda espantar esses Sosoblia que ficam perturbando a cabeça com pensamentos tristes

- Hoje não Luna – pediu o moreno deprimido

- Hoje sim Harry – pela primeira vez a garota parecia séria – Nós vamos nos diverti e se falar não eu vou ficar te perturbando

- Não vais conseguir Luna

_Meia hora depois..._

- CHEGA LUNA – berrou Harry, não aguentando mais. Luna pulava em volta dele, cantando um canção, jogando varias coisas em cima dele. Essas coisas, eram animais que mordiam o moreno, mas Luna disso que isso trazia sorte – você venceu. Onde queres ir?

- Me ajudar a procurar ninfas? – falou animada – elas podem levar recados a outros mundos

- Outros mundos? - perguntou meio desconfiado e ao mesmo tempo animado

- A qualquer mundo – falou sorrindo

*

Luna ia saltitando pelo caminho pela frente olhando as coisas e sorrindo. Harry ia mais atrás um pouco desconfiado, os dois iam entrando cada mais fundo dentro da floresta proibida. E Harry já tivera muitas experiencias desagradáveis naquele lugar.

- Ai – reclamou o moreno – Por que me batesse Luna?

- Tinha muito tronquilho ai – respondeu ela olhando em volta com os óculos dorados da nova edição do Pasquine – eles adoram desorientar as pessoas

- Luna – suspirou Harry – tronquilho são guardião das arvores e não tem nenhum aqui

- Tem sim – falou ela lhe entregando os óculos em forma de sol que usava – veja?

Harry pegou os óculos e não viu nada de mais. Ele estava todos cheio de machas.

- Você tem que querer ver Harry – falou ela sonhadora

- Err.. é melhor irmos logo Luna – falou Harry, mas logo se arrependeu com a cara de triste da loira – depois de achar as ninfas vamos dar uma volta em Hogsmeade.

- E eu teria que usar esse cabelo bagunçado para combinarmos?

- Não precisa – corou - Vamos chamar os outros da AD.

- Eu gostava da AD – comentou ela – parecia que eu tinha amigos – Harry se mexeu desconfortamento – Olha é uma ninfa, vamos Harry – a menina o puxou para mais fundo naquela floresta.

Os dois seguiam cada vez mais para fundo, por entre as árvores. Luna sempre parava no meio do caminho para falar de algum animal que Harry não podia ver, mas que traziam desde sorte ao azar. Faziam horas que andavam por entre as arvores até finalmente Harry conseguir ver algo. Uma luz fraca, tremula, no meio das folhas.

- Chegamos – comemorou Luna saltitante – nós temos que oferecer algo para elas para podermos entrar ai

Uma das ninfas veio espiar os dois. Tinha pele verde, os olhos roxos e os cabelos moreno. Possuía uma lança nas mãos e um olhar assassino.

- Acho melhor nós irmos embora – exclamou o moreno

- Por que? Nós acabamos de chegar - se virou para ninfa – Oi senhora Ninfa, eu sou Luna. Meu pai contou que olhos roxos significam sabedoria.

A ninfa a encarava como se a estudasse. Harry procurava a varinha, mas havia esquecido no castelo. Luna deu passo a frente e antes que o moreno a puxasse para trás a ninfa lhe deu passagem

- Vamos Harry – a loira o puxou para de encontro com a luz tremula.

O lugar era estranho. As arvores ali abriam em clareira cheia de objetos dourados que segundo a Luna eram "grande pedaços dos sol". Harry sentava numa pedra olhando a loirinha dançando com as ninfas em voltas das bolas amarelas, a garota já usava roupas amarelas igual das ninfas para dar sorte. Harry já havia desistindo de tentar enviar algo para Sirius, pois seguindo Luna era apenas ele pensar que ia chegar lá pois as ninfas tinham essa força.

- Luna e elas parecem quase iguais – comentou ele observando – acreditam em tudo

- Vem Harry – chamou Luna e todas as ninfas começaram a fazer um barulho estranho.

O garoto sentiu uma força o compelindo para frente e logo se viu imitando os passos da loira de uma forma exitante. Os dois fingiam dançar. Harry mal se mexiam, mas Luna balançava com alegria os braços. Os barulhos estranhos das ninfas aumentavam.

- Sabe Harry – falou a menina – você é meu amigo

- Sou sim Luna – sorriu ele – pode sempre contar comigo

- Eu sei que você vai conseguir vencer essa guerra – afirmou ela. O som dos barulhos estavam cada vez mais alto e os dois cada vez mais perto. Harry podia ver dentro dos olhos azuis sonhadores.

Nenhum dois soube qual foi o primeiro a tomar a inciativa, nem como aconteceu. Mas quando ambos perceberam seus lábios já estavam unidos, as mão deles na cintura dela e as dela em volta do pescoço dele. Um beijo calmo, simples. O som em volta dele estava cada vez mais alto, enquanto ambos se beijavam. O beijo terminou com vários selinhos. Harry encarava a loira a sua frente vermelho e confuso. Luna por sua vez tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e começou a dançar de novo.

- Harry - chamou ela – por que essa cara?

- Er..Luna

- Você devia estar feliz as ninfas nós deram um presente – afirmou ela – quando isso acontece perto delas significa muitos anos de vida. Temos que agradecer dançando para elas – a menina rodava no mesmo lugar levantando as mãos.

Harry deu sorrisinho e acompanhou a menina na brincadeira. Ela realmente acreditava na benção das ninfas. Harry não sabia o que acreditar, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas ele nunca esqueceria.

Fim!


End file.
